Dimension Exchange
by Nafisa Nuzhat
Summary: Neha is a normal asian girl who has lived in Manchester all her life, one day she ends up in the naruto world...and chaos decends (all in one chapter)


_**Chapter One**_

It was another beautiful summers day. The sun shone down brightly, bathing the city in a golden light and the light breeze fluttered around, providing gentle relief from the heat. The sound of children's laughter echoed in the air as young couples strolled through the park, hand in hand - NOT.

More like cloudy skies and constant drizzle, gusts of wind that prickled like needles against your skin with crabby old hags and grumpy, sleep-deprived students. People in cars purposely drive over puddles as they drive past just so they could entertain their warped sense of humour while you drip miserably in icy, icky, muddy water- most likely with animal piss in it. Bastards.

My name's Neha by the way, and I hail from the miserable city of endless rain where everyone is as pale as fuck compared to the rest of the world since us getting the sun is rarer than snow in the amazon. Other people call it Manchester but I think my name's a bit more accurate for it. Personally, I don't mind the clouds, I can't stand the heat which is weird considering my Asian heritage, but it's the rain that gets to me, how would you like being wet all the fucking time?!

Anywhoo, I'm your average girl, if you looked at me in the midst of a crowd, I wouldn't stand out, just another mildly pretty 12 year old. _**(A/N I'm 15 btw and slightly on the short and fat side)**_ Most of the time, i'm pretty reasonable, I guess i'm what you call a realist, I see ans say things how they are, sometimes i'm pretty pessimistic but that's only on a really bad day.

Everything about me is pretty average, i'm a little on the small side, i have pretty normal grades, i'm not famous or popular. But the thing is, there is something about me that's very different and that would be my physical proficiency. _**(A/N BULLSHIT!)**_

I'm average at school work, straight B student with a couple of A's scattered here and there, nothing above, nothing below, so i'm not exactly stupid either, but not ya know, not exactly outstanding, but when it comes to sports, i'm a fucking beast. My speed, stamina, sense of balance, flexibility, brute strength, they're way better than they should be for a 12 year old, heck, they're too good even for a human.

It all sounds pretty amazing, I know, but it's not always a good thing when people look at you like you're a freak.

Not everyone, this isn't a small town where everyone knows who everyone else is, but most people have heard rumours about me, the girl who always gets into fights, the girl who attracts danger, the girl who was abandoned by her parents because she was such a freak. _**(A/N Not true, my life's pretty awesome)**_

You get the picture.

Anyway, so here I am, walking along, 8:30 on a Monday morning, on my way to school, la de da de da, nothing out the ordinary happens, no mysterious old men, no strange visions, no headaches, no nothing. I was actually kind of disappointed, I mean, who woudn't want something exciting happen that becomes more important than going to school and you just end up leaving school forever.

A girl can dream.

Yup so, average day, going to school, do my classes, all very normal, So you see why I never saw it coming?

You don't know what i'm talking about do you? Well, I was walking back to the orphanage, on my way back to school - and black out.

No explanation, no pain, no one hit me, no mysterious old people to give enchanted items, no strange animals that start talking inside my head, no creepy men in cloaks chasing after me, no mugger, no murders, NO NOTHING.

There I was, walking along all casual-like, with my hoodie on, hood up and earphones in, not doing anything out of the ordinary other than jamming along to A Day To Remember and BAM

Unconsious.

GREAT.

-Note the sarcasm.

I felt someone shake me and groaned, curling up into a tighter ball and grumbling incoherently under my breath.

"...ey! Hey! Wake up!"

I felt irritation shoot through me, I was fucking tired, who the fuck wakes someone up when they're this tired? My hand shot out and smacked the thing closest to me and I felt some satisfaction when someone yelped, in pain or surprise, i'm not sure.

All of a sudden i felt the ground under me shift and it felt like i was floating, it was kind of nice and so was the smell that wafted over me. Lynx and toothpaste. I nuzzled into whoever it was, smiling slightly before falling back asleep.

Later I realized it was not a good idea.

I heard soft murmurs, a high pitched yell, a low chuckle. It went on and on and i tried to try and suppress every sadistic being in my body to not get up and pummel whoever it was to the ground. I slowly sat up, groggy and annoyed to see a room full of people all staring at me.

My brain didn't always function properly when i'm tired or after i've just gotten up so it took a couple of minutes of blinking and staring for that to actually sink in. Some, more alert part of me was screaming at the back of my head, alarm bells were going off but that all felt very distant, at that moment there was only one thing in my head.

"...Need...food..."

I'm not sure how much time passed before something or the other was placed in front of me, i'm not even sure what it was but it was nice; 'dango' some distant part of brain registered but I didn't care, I was hungry and this was food.

One I finished, I looked up and that's when all the people watching me, finally registered in my head,

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, leaping out of bed and immediately sitting down again, goddamn i was dizzy.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fucking Fuckidy Fuck!" I murmured, clutching my head and wincing. I realized a lot of people were sweat-dropping at me, some were wearing masks that looked oddly familiar and all of them were dressed in some kind of uniform with vests and shit except the old guy.

"Wassup?" I finally asked, looking up.

Hey, I was dizzy and weak, these guys could take me easily, might as well be nice, maybe they won't kill me that way.

"What's your name?" Old guy finally asked, I looked at him properly for the first time and something told me I knew him, or I should, but it didn't quite click.

"Neha," I told him, he started saying something but I got a little distracted counting his wrinkles, it was a game I played with old people sometimes, I blinked when I had was waved in front of my face.

"Um, what?" I asked, looking around, I winced again as a sharp pain shot through my head, the kind that felt like I had needles being punctured in there. "Fuck! What happened?" I groaned, clutching my head with both hands.

"Ah, I apologize, but we had to interrogate you before we could allow you into the hospital so I had some of my ninja go through your mind," Wrinkles replied completely unhelpfully, I was even more confused now; ninja? interrogation? hospital?

"Um...right...are you sure you're the one who doesn't need to be in hospital? Cause dude you sound like you're hopped up on crack," Everyone gave me 'wtf?' look and I sighed,

"Whatever, so, mind telling me why I was kidnapped?" I sat up straight and crossed me legs, looking up at them all.

"You weren't kidnapped, one of our ninja found you unconscious outside the village gates," my eyes narrowed at Wrinkles, something should click here, something I should know, something i'm supposed to remember. What is it? He's talking about ninjas and villages and ...oh...

- insert face-palm here -

I can be such a fucking dumb piece of shit sometimes! Just to confirm my almost full-proof theory i turned to Wrinkles and asked him one question.

"Are you Sarutobi Hiruzen?" he looked startled at my sudden change in attitude but nodded either way.

_***the following words by Neha are censored due to being too offensive and slightly scarring***_

Every person in the room stared at me looking either red, confused or appalled, or a mixture of all three while I was breathing unevenly after my long outburst,

"Ah, sorry about that, well, i'm not really but dude, seriously, are you totally ayou're the Hokage?" I asked, Wrinkles nodded, watching me with a strange but distant look, like he was thinking or remembering or something.

Well, fuck.

I'M IN THE FUCKING IN THE BLOODY NARUTO WORLD! ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?

"I see, I see," My brain was ticking as I tried to recall everything I knew about the Naruto series and about all the fanfics I had read, right, think of a story Neha, a background story, why are you here? who are you?

Thankfully, i'm an excellent liar, it's a skill i developed for the fun of it, i'm what you'd call a story teller, i'm good at making things up, it took me a while but I had a vauge idea of who I would be in this world, what role I would take, but before all that, I need to do a few things first.

After all, it's not everyday you get transferred to a different world.

_**Chapter Two**_

A few hours later (after a full check up) I stood before the Hokage, ready to answer any question he would throw at me...NOT!

I was fucking freaking out! It's been years since I last watched Naruto! Sure I was completely obsessed with it for years but still! Ohgodohgodohgodohgod.

Hehe, sounde like i said go dog.

Bad Neha! Don't get distracted! My own mind scolded me and I rolled my eyes at myself, before realizing how strange that would look and stopping before anyone noticed.

"Oh, Neha, I almost forgot about this," the Hokage tossed me a bad I instantly recognized as my school-bag, I caught it and looked inside, obviously expecting my books and shit, instead, there were different things.

A change of clothes, exactly the same to what I was already wearing; a pair of black Capri pants with a white crop-top and a plain grey un-buttoned shirt tied in a knot above my belly-buttonand and my black and grey hoodie that currently had tied around my waist. There was also a couple of books that I didn't recognize - they didn't have anything on the covers and finally, a small black box with a key hole.

I shrugged, not my biggest problem right now, i'll freak about that later.

"So tell me, why were you outside the village?" he asked, the panic was back but i pushed it down, calm down you idiot and think!

"Um, I don't remember, one minute, I was walking around, the next, I woke up in the hospital," I answered truthfully, that's it! I didn't have to lie, just, not tell the truth! You are awesome Neha! Have i ever told you how much i love you? Why yes Neha, you have, many times.

"I see, when my ninja searched your mind, they found nothing unusal, you weren't trained as a ninja, lived in an orphange all your life and were relatively normal, correct?" I nodded, a little shocked.

Nothing unusual? They should have found a different fucking world! This is fucking wacked out! But of course, I kept my complains and questions to my self, I would have to figure this out slowly and on my mine, I can't exactly tell them i'm from a different world where they're anime/manga characters, how awkward would that be?

"Hokage-sama, would you please allow me to become a ninja of this village?" I asked respectfully, I mean, I was asking him to let me, a complete stranger into his village without any proof that i'm not dangerous. I understand what the role of a leader entail and i'm asking him to take a big risk.

"Would you not like to go home?" The Hokage asked, looking surprised that I was even capable of being respectful, pshh, I'm capable of everything, mofo.

"Nope, I wanna be a ninja," I told him, he frowned and let out some smoke from his mouth, I watched the smoke rise from his lips before dispersing into the air, it looked kind of pretty.

"Alright," he finally said and I did what any Naruto fan would have done and glomped him, trust me, it was hard not to do it the second I realized who he was but I was a bit preoccupied them with the whole being in the different world thing.

"Hiruzen! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I blurted out, he looked at me surprised before patting my back in the 'you can let go of me now' way...and I did...eventually.

"You're going to have to be trained in private for a while, I don't want to put you in the academy with children younger than you, your sensei will be -"

"Kakashi!" I interrupted, sticking my hand in the air with a stubborn chibi look, the Hokage's eyes immediately snapped to me,

"How do you know Kakashi?" he asked, I froze,

Oh great going Neha you absolute fucktard!

"Um, um, lucky guess?" I tried but the Hokage game me a 'look' you know the stern kind that makes you want to shrivel up and hide? Yeah, that kind.

"I'll tell you another time?" I tried again, a little desperately and thankfully, Wrinkles sighed in resignation. Yess! I win! The Hokage is my bitch!

"Alright, but for now, you will need a place to stay," he looked through some papers and handed me a key on a long white string that I immediately put around mt neck since i'm just a tad forgetful and will probably loose it, drop it or forget about it.

Blah blah blah.

There were lots of forms and questions and more boring stuff.

And then finally, a suspicious looking ninja with gravity defying silver hair, holding a book entered the room and my inner fangirl exploded.

I am not joking, I let out the biggest squeal and gloped him, drooling all over his vest but who gives a shit because right now, at this very moment, I'M FUCKING HUGGING KAKSHI HATAKE! OH MY FUCKING GOD! SWEET BABY JESUS ON A STICK!

He managed to pry me off him, holding up to his height at arms length so my feet weren't touching the ground. I had stars in my eyes while I stared at him, drooling and letting out the occasional giggle and squeal.

I pretty much lost my mind for a full 10 minutes before I managed to snap out of it, I coughed into my fist, trying to look as calm as possible, more like trying to piece back together the ashen remains of my incinerated dignity.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled, both Kakashi and the Hokage were looking at me like this _ **O.o**_ which was not making the situation better, I glared at the Hokage pointedly until he finally snapped out of it,

"Ah, right, Kakashi, this is Neha, I want you to train her until the academy graduation," Kakashi looked at Hokage with a kind of desperate pleading face that I didn't understand so i just shrugged it off.

"Awesome, now that we've got all that settled, someone show me to my new how-wuse," i tried to sound tough but the yawn interrupted me and 'house' came out sounding a little retarded.

"You're right, it is getting pretty late, Kakashi, take her home," again, Kakashi made the pleading face but the Hokage ignored it and gave him the address, which I didn't listen to cause I was starting to get really tired. I guess the stress of it all finally caught up to me, it happens all the time, where things seem to affect to a little slower than everyone else.

On the way home, I was pretty much in a daze so Kakashi had to hold my hand and tug me along cause every time he let go, I would either amble off into a different direction or just stand still, yawning in place and rubbing my eyes until he came back and started pulling me again.

I don't even remember getting home, I think I fell asleep before we got there.

_**Hokage POV**_

Neha is a...strange child.

Not just the way she talks; adding a cuss word to pretty much every other sentence like it was the most natural thing in the world, one minute she was polite and respectful, the next she was calling me by my first name.

She also knew of Kakashi before meeting him, he is in the bingo book but according to Ibiki, she shouldn't have had any contact with ninja, she was a fairly normal. orphaned girl who lived in a small village and had never had any kind of training as a ninja. He judged her as no threat at all.

Yet, whenever she talked serious, there was always a more mature, knowing glint in her eyes, like she was searching for the exact right thing to say.

I sighed, should I have let her stay in the village? Well, there's no use questioning myself now, but as precaution, i'l have a few ANBU keeping an eye on her for the time being.

I wonder what she's hiding, she seemed so desperate not to tell me how she knew Kakashi, like it was a huge secret, but i don't want to force it out of her either, i'll wait and see, that's the only thing I can do for now...

_**Chapter Three**_

I've figured out which part of the series i'm in.

No i haven't, that would require going outside when I could stay in the comfort of my new home and laze about; which option do you think I picked?

But I was doing something I guess, I was currently sitting crossed-legged on the floor of my new (tiny) house with the contents of my bag on the floor spread out in front of me.

Actually, it was just the four small leather-bound books and the small black box with a keyhole - that I didn't have a key for may I add.

Heart-hammering, I reached for the first book, it was pretty thick with old yellow-ish paper. Slowly, i opened the book and my jaw dropped, I have no idea what i was expecting, (porn) but certainly not this, page after page of jutsu.

It was extremely detailed, with the hand-signs for each jutsu, describing how the completed form of the jutsu should look and how much chakra it should use of average for each level of ninja, the effects each jutsu would have on the body and even sketched of the hand signs on the first few pages; kinda like an glossary.

I'm in love with a book (wouldn't be the first time).

I put to the side and picked up a second book, less hesitant and more eager and i wasn't disappointed; this one was all about weapons. it had sketches of what the weapons looked like with labels showing what each part of the weapon was called and why it was important, it also showed the strengths and weaknesses of each weapon and what kind of training would be needed to wield them properly.

Again, I have fallen in love. This is too fucking amazing!

The third book was different, it was story, so i decided to get comfortable, lying inside my bed all comfy and lazy-like and started reading.

**_ ~i read the book~_**

I'm...MAJORLY FREAKED OUT NOW.

I'll give you a shorter version of the story and you'll understand why.

Story time;

_Once upon a time, in a remote village of a ninja-less island where being a ninja was looked upon as an act of betrayal to the village; there lived a little girl. No one knew where she came from, one morning she had been found outside the orphange door with a note, the note said;_

**She is 7 months old**

**Take care of her**

_And there was some money in the blankets wrapped around her. The orphanage took her in and cared for her. She grew up alone, no one cared about the girl that came from no where, had no parents and was considered a freak for her blunt and sarcastic attitude.  
_

_What really pushed them away from her though, was her fascination with ninjas. When she turned 5, she was kicked out of village by the mean people and decided to travel around the island. The rest of the island wasn't as safe as the village she had lived in before, but even still way, she made her way around._

_Skip ahead a few years and the little girl had made reliable friends and had learned how to fight and take care of herself. She trusted he friends with her life and they loved and trusted just as much, they were a small happy family. _

_They managed to make it off the island and started taking random jobs, people would hire them for different things, from helping a couple move houses to kidnappings. They would do it all, it didn't really matter to them what it was, they only cared about their own little family and the little bubble they lived in.  
_

_They started getting attention form ninjas, especially since they were being hired more and more since their services were cheaper than it is to hire ninja to help, and since non of them knew how to do any ninja techniques other than hand to hand fighting, that day, they couldn't even fight back._

_The small family of five were in a forest, going from the land of stone to the land of wind, and suddenly, they were surrounded by ninja. They didn't have a chance to ask questions, they couldn't even say anything before the first one was struck down._

_The little girl was the first to be captured knocked unconscious and the others fought to retrieve her from the enemie's clutches__.  
_

_When the little girl came to, she was surrounded by the smell of blood, she was alone and everything around her was red._

_Her eight year old mind couldn't comprehend what had happened, so she screamed, cried and desperatly searched for her family._

_They hadn't been there when she woke up, which meant they must have gotten separated, they were looking for her too, so she had to find them._

_It wasn't long since she realized what had happened and gave up all hope of ever seeing her friends again._

_The little girl started travelling around on her own, she found someone who helped her with her wounds. She picked up a few ninja techniques on her travels though because she didn't have any one to teach her, her progress was slow. _

_Over the years, the little girl grew up and decided she wanted to be a ninja, she didn't bear hatred towards the people who had killed her family because she understood better now, that each person lives their own lives, protecting what the must and destroying that which would cause them harm, she and her family had lived the same way and so had the ninja, their ideals were very similar, so the little girl decided that being a ninja would be best for her.  
_

_The little girl's name was Neha._

Now you see why i'm freaked out.

The little girl's name was Neha?

Neha?

I'M FUCKING NEHA!

Doesn't that mean I was the little girl?

But I can't be!

I remember it clearly, my dad's cold dark eyes when he looked back and my mother's head of curls bouncing behind her as she walked away. I remember the bullies, the whispers, those eyes.

I can't be this girl!

I climbed out of bed and once again, sat cross-legged on the floor and hesitantly placed the closed book on top of the other two.

Gingerly, I picked up the final book, hands were shaking too much and it slipped from my grasp on to the floor.

Oh God, calm down Neha! Don't be such a pussy! That girl wasn't you, she wasn't, she just had the same name! Not everything you read is true! Calm down! Calm _down_.

I took a few deep breaths and went to pick up the book again.

Nothing.

It was empty.

There was absolutely nothing in it what so ever.

No words. At all.

Well.

That was disappointing.

But it did calm me down, and now I could think rationally again.

I put the empty book separate from the others and picked up the small box. It wasn't much bigger than a ring box would be and there wasn't a sound when i shook it.

The thing i thought was a keyhole - wasn't.

It was just a hole, the size of a finger nail, i tried pressing it.

It's not a button.

A few more tries and choice words later, I was trying hard not to throw the damn box in a furnace. I groaned, trying to think, why would there be a random hole in a box?

It would be a key. What kind of key was round?

No kind.

Then what else could it be? I examined the box, trying to see through the hole.

No cheese.

I couldn't see a - wait a- nope, not a thin, that was just my eyelash.

Some ninja i'd be, I can't even get a damn box ope- Oh i'm such a massive idiot.

Chakra! I'm a ninja (not yet), maybe if i channel my chakra into the hole it'll open!

Neha you genius!

_**~ One Explosion Later ~**_

That might have been a slightly bad idea, what with my house destroyed an all, but at least the box was open.

Coughing, I reached out for it but as soon as I touched it, something happened.

I froze.

Pain like never before shit through me, every cell in my body threatened to crumble, my vision blurred. I couldn't think, I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. There was only pain.**_  
_**

My eyes watered and i curled up, whimpering desperately, waiting for the excruciating agony to stop. I knew nothing could compare to this, no amount of torture could amount to this kind of pain. I couldn't even scream.

Faces flashed behind my eyelids, names, smiles, hurt, tears, blood.

Memories.

The pain slowly ebbed away until i was just breathing hard, crying silently on my floor, watching the images that whizzed through my head.

Sadness enveloped me me like a cold nostalgic blanket and I let myself fade away, out of consciousness.

I woke up a while later, still sprawled over my floor and blinked. I remembered. I am Neha. I was the girl in the book.

I am the girl in the book.

I still don't know what the heck i going on though but somehow, i think i was split into to two at birth and have lived two lives, one on this world and one in the other. At least my weird physical abilities were explained, but - you know what, forget it.

I'm not Sakura. I don't need to know everything, or ask questions I won'y get answers to.

I'm here now.

I remember who I am.

I'll just be grateful for that.

_**Chapter Four**_

Akira. Saki. Kagami. Jiyu.

I started drawing them, Akira's piercings, Kagami's cool stare, Jiyu's bright smile, Saki's crimson hair. I remembered every single detail of their face and put onto paper.

The me who had lived in Manchester, England, hadn't been able to draw squat but it seems the me in this world could.

Yeah, it's strange and I still don't get it exactly, but it's like a person with two bodies and one soul merged and memories, abilities and knowledge merged. Somethings I've forgotten completely and other things came into focus.

I remembered how to mold chakra, but i couldn't remember any jutsus, i remembered the stuff i'd learned in school but i couldn't remember any names or faces. I didn't mind though, because i'd also remembered everything about the naruto world that I had ever known, and trust me, I knew a lot.

I finshed the sketches and smiled in satisfaction before checking the time.

I was meant to be having my first training session with Kakashi today, three hours ago, I figured I was late enough to not have to wait too long so started making my way to the training grounds. After getting lost and asking for directions a couple hundred times, I finally made it and saw that I was alone.

The lazy motherfucker wasn't here yer so all I could do was roll my eyes and sit down on top of one of the wooden training tummy, tree stump things and wait.

It was only another 10 minutes before he showed up and i was reading the ninjutsu book, trying to memorise handsigns for a really cool jutsu - it's a lot harder than they make it out in the anime to remember these things you know.

"Late," I said without looking up. Huh, did you know that someone created a wind-style jutsu that could decapitate everyone withing a five meter radius? Hot damn.

"Ah, sorry about that Neha, a lady went into labour in the street and I had to -"

"Save it. What do I do first?" I interuppted him with a wink and jumped down from my, surprisingly comfy stump and putting my book away into the pouch I had strapped around my waist, it's kind of like Kakashi's except a little bigger and it was black with the hidden leaf symbol on it in orange; it kind of reminded me of Naruto's outfit from shippuden which is why I got it. The rest of my books were in there too along with a brand new junai and shuriken set.

"Well, lets get started then, since you have no ninja training at all,m we'll be starting with basic taijutsu training," Kakashi said.

That was basically code for - 'do stupid, normal, un-ninja exercise while I sit around reading my motherfucking porn book.

I didn't complain though, I mean, if I got to where he wanted me faster than I could do cooler stuff right? So I trained extra hard, I didn't really have a reason for it, now that I don't have my family, I don't have anyone to protect. Oh well, might as well.

After 10 days of running, sit ups, pull ups, push ups and basic fighting techniques, Kakashi finally deemed me worthy to move on to something different.

The clone jutsu.

Now remember how I said I remembered how to mold chakra? I never said well right?

It took me a full three days to learn that one fucking jutsu.

Naruto learned the shadow clone jutsu, a forbidden technique in a couple of hours and i couldn't learn a simple D-rank jutsu?

I started pushing myself harder. I was too weak!

For the next 3 months, I didn't do anything but train, I would wake up at the crack of dawn (8am) and get home well after midnight on most days, on the days I couldn't move because of chakra loss, I would study.

I studied everything, the human body, ninja history, weapons, ninjutsu, the chakra circulatory system, I studied it all. According to my awesome book of weapons, having an extensive knowledge of the human body can increase the effectiveness of weapon use by 67% (made up)

Muscles, nervous systems, bone joints pressure points, I was reading it all.

On the days that I was able to move and Kakashi refused to teach me, I would fo to the hospital to observe operations and medical procedures. It's one thing to see sketches in a book but looking at something up-close is always better.

The first day I did that, I puked. (smoooth) But after the initial shock, I was able to calm down and take notes. Now before you assume, no I don't want to be a medical ninja, I just like to learn (at my own pace and on my own terms,)

I got really friendly with the doctors and nurses since it was pretty much a second home now, Kakashi even told me how he was impressed by how dedicated I am - the sexist motherfucker thought girls my age would be more interested in boys. Pffft. Hell no. Blood galore for me any day.

Anyway, because of my training and studying and observing, the only places I really went were the hospital, library, training grounds and my apartment, I didn't get a chance to go shopping or look around the village so I've only got like 4 sets of clothes.

2 normal outfits (the one I had come here wearing and the the one I had in the bag) and one summer dress that one of the doctors, Tsubasa, had given me. The last was a t-shirt and a pair of shorts that I had stolen from Kakashi's house.

They're really cool and comfy and i wanted them but he wouldn't give them to me so I snuck into his house and took them - and left a note of course so it's not really stealing.

So that is how 3 months passed and the Hokage insisted I go to the Academy for a few days so

1) Iruka could test me and

2) So I could spend time with kids my own age and not get influenced by Kakashi's perverted, lazy-ass ways.

I don't think the actual story-line of the series had started yet since I haven't noticed any paint on the Hokage's huge-ass faces carved into the mountain. So- yeah.

_**Time Skip - Coz I Can**_

Shopping time! Guess what I bought? A more ninja outfit? Hell no.

Capris, crop-tops, button-down shirts and boots! So much variety! Of course, Kakashi carried all the bags and treated me to Ichiraku's ramen as well.

That stuff is heavenly, bursting with flavours that blend together perfectly. I ate loads, not that much. Three bowls. That's nothing compared to Naruto and i'm a growing girl and all. I need my nutrients.

Oh, and talking about Naruto, since i'm going to the Academy soon - I GET TO MEET HIM!

NARUTO FUCKING UZUMAKI IN REAL LIFE!

My inner-fangirl is having a great time in my head right now.

"Are you okay, Neha? You're making quite a strange face," Kakashi said, looking at me in concern.

Awwah, he cares.

And I guess my inner-fangirl wasn't as inner as i thought, if he could see it on my face.

"I'm fine Kakashi, i'm excited," I grinned at him.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, I would meet them all properly tomorrow.

I'm pretty sure I'm drooling.

I also want to see SasuNaru!

Ohmygod! Sasunaru up close! No Neha, you will not scream. You will not squeal. You will not make any fangirl noise at all.

That night, when I got home, I screamed into my pillow for a long time.

_**Chapter Five**_

Dun. Dun. Duun.

Academy time.

Was I nervous? Fuck yeah.

Was I excited? Don't even go there.

Seriously. Don't.

Containing your inner fangirl isn't an easy task you know, deep breaths is the key.

I took out my weaponry book and started reading; in the last few months, it's become calming for me to read my books, like a familiar presence in completely foreign place.

I was learning about the wakizashi now, it's kind of like a shorter version of a katana and it's really cool.

Of course the book calmed and distracted me as well so I walked into the class room reading it and completely ignoring everyone else in it.

A polite cough had me looking up and I froze, I was being stared at by a class full of wannabe ninja and their teacher.

Deep breaths Neha.

In and out. In and out. Okay, no, that sounds sexual so lets not do that.

"Yo," I said since my mind couldn't thing of a word any longer then that, I turned away from the unnerving stares of twelve year old's to their smiling sensei.

"Hi, you're Neha right? I'm Umino Iruka, you can call me Iruka-sensei, okay?"

I nodded, the deep breaths helped and I smiled back at him, calmly,

"Sure thing Iruka," I smirked as his eye twitched at me but he didn't say anything. Hehe, I think I made an impression on him.

I snapped my book shut and tucked it away into my pouch. I felt like Kakashi when I did that. Hehe.

"Oi! Listen up, this is Neha, she's a new student to be nice and get along with her," His voice projected over the class room and made the small number of kids who weren't looking, turn and stare. Great.

You know what? I don't even care anymore, stare all you want motherfuckers.

Hands immediately shot up and Iruka turned to me with an apologetic smile,

"Do you mind answering some of their questions while I go and get some students, Neha?" he asked, at this point, the stares had quit bothering me so I just shrugged.

"Sure, sure, fire 'em at me,"

My eyes scanned over the room and I ticked the characters off in my head.

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shino and Hinata were all here.

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji weren't. I bet they were chilling together somewhere, the slackers, good luck to them, Iruka looked pretty irritated when he left.

"So, you got questions?" I asked when no one spoke, I propped myself up on Iruka's desk and waited for someone to speak.

"What was the book you were reading?" Unimportant person number 1 asked.

"It's a book on weapons, what each weapons for, how to use them, that kind of thing" I told them, they all looked shocked,

"Weapons?" someone murmured uneasily, making me laugh.

"Oh come one, you guys are at a ninja Academy, don't tell me weapons scare you?" I smirked as some shifted uncomfortably, you know, sometimes I think the leaf village is too soft on their ninja. I just shrugged and went back to answering questions.

"How many jutsus' do you know?" asked unimportant person number 2.

"Not many, 6 or 7, give or take, and their all really simple ones," I said with an embarrassed smile. There were a few murmurs that I didn't understand then;

"Is there anyone here you like?"

Can you guess who that was?

I'll give you a clue; pink.

"No," I answered Sakura who stared at me disbelievingly.

"What about Sasuke-kun?!" She shrieked, pointing at Sasuke, who looked beyond irritated.

"Do you want me to like him?" I asked, a little confused by her reaction, I had thought that maybe because I didn't like Sasuke (romantically) that we could have been friends. Can't say I'm too disappointed though.

"I - uh - You should keep away from Sasuke-kun!" I just stared at her for a second.

"You're really stupid you know that?" I told her. What? Someone had to! What did she want? I should like Sasuke but stay away from him? In what world is that logical in any way?

"That's not true! I always get great grades!" She protested, I couldn't stop the little laugh escaping me, I was enjoying this.

"I didn't mean grades, I meant that you lack logic in the way you think," I told her in my best smart-ass tone and watched her entire face go red with a smug smirk.

"Shut up! What the hell would you know!? she shrieked.

"You asked me if I liked Sasuke. When I said no, you got offended, leading me to believe that you wanted me to like him, but when I asked you, you told me to stay away from him which would be the opposite course of action one would take if they found someone attractive, tell me, do you see any logic in your words?" I asked her, inwardly enjoying the way she got flustered.

It's not that I hate Sakura or anything, I just don't like her. Ino isn't as bad because even though she acts kind of the same, she's actually necessary to her own team and helps during battle.

Sakura stands there shouting names.

But I don't want to be mean to her whether, she's talented but it's not her fault she doesn't have the drive to actually train properly, so i've decided I'll ignore her. That's it, Sakura is officially being ignored.

"Wait! What about Sasuke-kun?! Do you like him or not?!" Ino stood up and pointed to Sasuke who looked like he wanted nothing more than to rip their heads off, understandable, I don't like being pointed at either, it's rude.

"I'm here to be a ninja, not for crushes and boyfriends. Right now, I don't have the time for that kind of affection or relationship. And as for Sasuke Uchiha, -" I looked at him and smirked in his direction.

"I don't feel anything romantic towards him but I have heard that you're an Academy prodigy right? I would love to spar against you," I told him with a smile.

I got too serious then, that's so boring, being serious all the time. I'd rather just outright squeal and scream right now but whatever, I can save it for when I get home.

Iruka came back with four AWESOME guys trailing after him, grumbling with bumps on their heads,

"Who're you?!" Naruto exclaimed, invading my personal space and staring at me curiously. Oh god! He's so fucking close! I'm gonna die! My heart is going to explode! Oh God! Death by fangirling, that'll be a death I would be proud of.

"I - uh - I'm new," I mumbled, looking away, Iruka pulled Naruto back by his color with a disapproving look on his face,

"Naruto, you're too close, you're making Neha uncomfortable," he scolded, though gently, it made me smile, Iruka really was like a big brother to Naruto.

~ Awwwah! Dey shoo cayute ~ 3

Naruto looked at me for a second before turning away with his hands behind his head, I was actually kind of disappointed.

"Whatever!" He yelled before slumping into a seat next to Shikamaru, who had already sat down, along with the other two, I guess i'm not sitting next to them...poo.

" Neha, you can sit next to Sasuke," I Iruka said, so I trudged up the steps ad slid into the bench next to Sasuke and grinned at him as Iruka started the lesson.

"Hiya, neighbour," He glared at me coldly, but I just shrugged it off.

"No worries, I think we all established that i'm not a fangirl, I mean, obviously you're _visually_ attractive but you're not really my type," I told him, adding emphasis to 'visually' you know, cause his personality stinks.

Sasuke stared at me for a second before turning away, well, at least he wasn't outright glaring. This is what we call progress people!

"So, have you thought about my offer? Wanna be my official sparring partner? I wanna know who's stronger," I smirked at him, he looked surprised for a second before smirking back at me.

Woohoo! The emo smirked for sure this time!

"Don't cry when you lose," he said but I wasn't offended, no way! I got emo Uchiha to smirk!

Hell yeah!

"Oh don't worry about me, I just hope you can accept defeat without me having to send you to the hospital," It wasn't really a threat, I was just making conversation and I could tell Sasuke could see I didn't mean to offend so his smirk didn't drop. Instead, he looked at me curiously before he 'hnned'

"Fine, I'll fight you," he said,

"Silly, it's not called a fight if you don't want to really harm your oppnonet, it's a spar, and don't 'hnn' at me, it's a weird sound," I told him, he just looked in my direction like I was weird before turning away again,

"Yay! I have a sparring partner!" I cheered

"Ahem,"

We both looked up to see a glaring Iruka looking down at us,

"Uh..hey..." I said lamely, scooting closer to Sasuke a little more,

"Pay attention! Both of you!" Iruka shriekd,

"Hai.." I said weakly, trying and failing to hide behind Sasuke who sweat-dropped at my efforts, but surprisingly, didn't push me away.

"Whew, that was scary," I muttered when Iruka turned his attention to scolding Naruto, who was sat closer to the front of the room.

"Baka," was all Sasuke said, I stuck my tongue out at him before finally pating attention to Iruka who was teaching stuff I already knew.

At lunch time, Sasuke disapeared and since I refused to sit with fangirls and Naruto was nowhere in sight, I decided to go bother Shikamaru and Choji

"Hi, can I sit with you guys?" I asked, the two of them were sat under a big tree with onigiri in front of them. There was a lot.

I didn't wait for an answer and plopped down on the ground in between them, making them both shuffle sideways to make space.

"Ugh, what a troublesome women," Shikamaru muttered and it took everything I had not to squeal, he called me troublesome! OMG!

"I love you too," I grinned at him, taking out the bentou that Tsubasa had packed for me.

The nurses and doctors at the hospital were all really nice to me, but Tsubasa was the one I spent the most time with. She's not like your typical doctor, she has a bit of a sadistic streak. Just a little. We got along really easily cause of that, hehehe.

"Wow, that looks really nice," Choji said, looking at my bentou over my shoulder, I looked down and sweat-dropped at it, this was enough food for five people, just how much did she think I ate? Three people's food would have been enough for me. Jeez..

Either way, I dug in, occasionally exchanging conversation with Choji and even more rarely with Shikamaru, who seemed content to just watch the clouds, occasionally taking a bite from an onigiri. It was really peaceful, hanging out with these guys.

"Hey, Choji, want it?" I asked, handing what was left of my bentou to him, which was a little over a third of it.

"Eh? Seriously? Thanks Neha!" Choji grinned, happily digging into the food, I grinned at him as Shikamru just glanced at me before going back to staring at the clouds. Lazy-ass.

_**Chapter Six**_

My couple of days at the Academy were great, I made friends with Shikamaru and Choji really easily, Naruto and I train together a lot, though, it's mostly me teaching and him training and Sasuke is my official sparring buddy, we've had nine matches so far with me at six wins and three losses. It's really an equal fight when it comes down to taijutsu. In basic brute strength and technique, Sasuke has me beat but thanks to my training and books, I just know which places to attack for maximum effect. Brains over brawn and what not. Plus, i'm faster. That helps. Sasuke and I walk home together a lot as we lived surprisingly close to each other, I lived directly opposite him without even realizing it. Hiruzen, you da maan!

Ahem, anyway, I've developed a new found love for drawing shit, I've got sketches of Tsumi, Akira, Jiyuu and Kagami decorating most of the space on my walls, I've got some of Kakashi, Hiruzen, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji and even Iruka.

Anyway, I must add something epic in the form of a flashback soo...

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_At the end of my first day at the Academy, on my way home, I spotted Naruto, walking with his head down, a few meters in front of me. Just as I was about to call out to him, a middle aged man threw a screwed up newspaper at him._

_"Get outta here ya monsteerrr!" the slight slur in his voice made it obvious he was drunk, I felt the anger bubble up at the pit of my stomach and waited for Naruto's awesome comeback but he said nothing._

_No one made an attempt to stop the drunken pig as he ambled over to Naruto and started spewing a bunch of bullshit and Naruto just stood there, with his head hanging low, they way his fists clenched by his side, I knew he was about to lose it.  
_

_The more that fatass talked, the angrier I got until I couldn't take it anymore. I was ready to fucking tear that basterd to pieces, and what only made me angrier was the crowd that had started to form, yet no one did anything to stop him._

_He pissed me off._

_In one fluid movement, I lept behind him and attacked his arms and legs with senbon needles. The motherfucker collapsed on the spot and I felt no pity what so ever, he deserved nothing but a slow and painful death._

_"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my husband?!" A woman shrieked, elbowing her way to the front of the crowd._

_I turned my glare to her and she flinched, stopping dead in her tracks._

_"How pathetic. Scum like you don't deserve to live," I kicked the guy's side and he curled up into a ball, whimpering quietly, so he could still move, huh? I need more practice with those needles._

_"Stop it!" The woman shrieked._

_"Why? This is nothing compared to the pain you people inflicted on this boy. Aren't you ashamed to call this filth your husband?" I sneered, my anger was taking over._

_"Get him out of my sight before I kill him." I spat at the woman's feet, grabbed Naruto's arm and marched away._

_Before I realized it, we were outside my house, the walk helped me blow off some steam. I realized Naruto hadn't spoken at all and let go of his arm. I took in a shaky, deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm down completely. I didn't want to look at Naruto with angry eyes._

_"Sorry, I caused a scene," I sighed _

_"Um...thank you 'ttebayo," Naruto mumbled, he was being so quiet, but I guess anyone would be upset if they had to go through that everyday._

_"No problem, people like that piss me off, it was my pleasure to kick that asshole's sorry ass into next week," Naruto looked at me, startled by my words._

_"Ah sorry, I'm Neha, and by the way, you're not a monster, not at all," I smiled at him brightly. A wonderful, fabulous fact had just sunk into my thick skull. I am currently talking to Uzumaki Naruto. THE Uzumaki__ Naruto. __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __OMG __._

_"Eh, uh, t- thanks! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of the hidden Leaf! Believe it!" he finally grinned that famous bright grin at me and the sprakleyness of it killed me. (Think Kyoko from Skip Beat)  
_

**_~END OF FLASHBACK~_**

Well, I didn't actually die, but you know what I mean, well, I hope so.

Anywhoo, after that, Naruto and I went inside my house and chilled for a while and Naruto stayed over in the spare room, thank goodness i'd cleaned up (shove everything in the closets) before he came. Now that I think about it, I don't think I would have cared if it wasn't clean. Oh well.

It's been a few more days since then and today is THE DAY.

The day it all starts!

I was treated to the beautiful site of the vandalized Hokage Mountains this morning.

I had let out a major fangirl scream that would shame Sakura and decided to get dressed. My clothes are pretty much the same each time, Capri, a white crop top and either a blue-grey button down shirt over it or a black and grey hoodie. So ninja right? But who cares cause I look great. Bitch.

Anywhoo, due to my slow functioning brain that decides not to wake up until 10am each morning. I zombie ran all the way to the Academy, bumping into people, tripping over air and doing other general air-headed things that made me look like a prat.

When I finally got there, I barged into the class room to find everyone already lined up and Sakura talking to herself. Thank God I didn't miss it.

"Yo, Iruka, sorry I'm late, A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way," I said in all seriousness, making him sweat-drop.

"I think you're spending too much time with that Sensei of yours," he sighed.

"Nah, I don't think so, anyway, carry on Sakura," I nodded in her direction, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms.

She looked slightly annoyed but did the transformation jutsu either way. Not bad, she's a little off, but it's actually pretty good.

"Transformed into me. Good." Iruka smiled at her and jotted some teacher shit down on his clipboard. I want one, it makes you look all important and official. Sakura did her fangirl routine that was ignored as usual. The Sasuke went up and did a perfect transformation of Iruka.

I beckoned him over to me with a wide grin.

"What?" he emoed, - it's a word.

"I want you to watch this, pay extremely close attention," I told him seriously, I've always wondered about Sasuke's reaction to this, either he blushes a little bit, or he is deemed gay.

He gave me 'what are you up to?' look but turned to watch Naruto either way.

Naruto did the ram hand-seal, a large amount of chakra whipped around him and in a cloud of smoke, he turned into a naked girl, winking and blowing a kiss at ruka, obviously, the force of his nose-bleed sent him flying backwards.

I contained my laughter for a moment and watched Sasuke who looked extremely annoyed but I saw it! Just for a moment, a pink flush appeared and disappeared in an instant.

I burst out laughing.

"Oh...oh my...Na..Naruto...that was fan-fucking-tastic!" I half wheezed, half yelled.

"Neha! Don't encourage him!" Iruka scolded before planting his fist on Naruto's head.

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T MAKE UP STUPID TECHNIQUES!" Ouch. that's gonna leave a bruise.

_**TIME SKIP!**_

"~So long live the reckless and the brave  
I don't think I wanna be saved  
My song has not been sung!~"

Jump over a puddle...la de da de da...

"~And long live the fast times, so come what may  
I don't think I'll ever be saved  
Our song has not been sung  
Long live us!~"

I was on my way to the graduation exams, feeling all happy and bubbly and at the same time worried sick. Naruto would fight Mizuki today, since the day we met, i've been helping him train in taijutsu so he could beat that motherfucker up but that didn't stop me from freaking out! Should I help? No, it's bonding time for Iruka and Naruto but at the same time, maybe I could stop them from getting hurt too bad, but that would be interfering and I don't wanna fuck up the story-line...much. Ugh, decisions are so hard.

Half humming, half singing, I was skipping all the way to the Academy, I was singing random verses of the song in a random order and skipped all the way to Naruto and Sasuke and plopped down in a random seat, ignoring Iruka's pointed glare for being late.

I'm graduating, bitch can't tell me what to do anymore.

I spotted Naruto at the back, freaking out completely, I tried getting his attention but he was panicking out way too much too notice. That idiot, maybe I should help. He might be all cool and shit sometimes but he lacked brain-cells...lots of them. I blame Sakura.

My name was called out after everyone else, which was annoying and i ended up doodling all over the desk...irrelevant, back to the main point here. It was my turn and being the genius I am, I passed with flying colours. I've always wondered about that phrase, what kind of colours fly? Unless it means the rainbow cause that kinda makes sense.

I was contemplating lots of strange sayings as I walked around the village, when something occurred to me...I've got to find Naruto! Not to help in the ...situation... that would occur but I want to learn the shadow clone jutus! I backtracked and ran to the forest...until I realized I didn't know where it was.

Tell me I wasn't the only one to face-palm?

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on Naruto's chakra, it must have looked strange, a girl just randomly stopping in the middle of the road with her eyes closed, but who cares. It was something i'd been practicing with Kakashi, how to sense another person's chakra presence. Naruto was just close enough to me for it to work and I ran in the direction of his - may i add - MASSIVE chakra.

When I got there, Naruto looked pretty roughed up, he had a...deflated...looking shadow clone next to him and looked pretty annoyed.

"Hey there," I smiled, trying hard not to laugh at his clone.

"Neha! What are you doing here 'ttebayo?!" He exclaimed, looking pretty panicked.

"Calm down, I just want to learn a new jutsu," I winked at him and picked up the scroll, he watched for a second while I read through it before grinned and going back to practicing.

Whoa, the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style is in here, no wonder it's dangerous, that's the thing keeping Kurama away inside Naruto. Okay, bad, need to practice, I read and re-read the part on the shadow clone jutsu, making sure I properly understood it before going on to practicing.

After four hundred failed attempts, I heard the distant wail of the emergency alarm and decided that it was time for me to go.

"Naruto, i'm exhausted, I'll go home 'kay?" I knew my smile looked fake, but lets just pretend I'm tired. He nodded, but it was obvious he was too focused on the jutsu to really pay any attention, how cute.

"Good luck, oh and remember, Iruka is the nice one," I winked at him, hoping he's catch on and left. I really hope he's okay, and Iruka too.


End file.
